


Insecurities make people unhappy

by Lesbianninja



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Being Dean, Fluff (I guess), Gay. Lots of Gay, Kisses, M/M, Not too angsty though, Rare Pairing, Sam Being Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianninja/pseuds/Lesbianninja
Summary: This is the first fic I'm posting on this website. I didn't put a summary because my summaries are like, next level shit (have you seen the title). Beta'd by me.





	Insecurities make people unhappy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm posting on this website. I didn't put a summary because my summaries are like, next level shit (have you seen the title). Beta'd by me.

Kevin walked around the bunker aimlessly. Ever since Chuck brought him back (in repayment to the Winchesters), he figured he'd stay with them and help with research and hunts. Plus, if word got out that he was alive again, his mom would be in danger again. He turned a corner and bumped into a tall, broad shouldered angel.   
  
"Oh, hey Gadreel." The angel was also brought back by Chuck in repayment and an apology for the thousands of years he spent locked away in heaven’s prison. Gadreel's eyebrows rose and he stuttered out a "Hello, Kevin" before practically running away. Kevin missed the faint blush on his cheeks.   
  
Kevin noticed he'd been acting like that ever since they'd been brought back. He figured he should be kind of pissed at Gadreel for killing him, but after his situation was explained to Kevin, he could understand the angel's desperation. He just wanted to go home and be accepted and trusted again after he made a mistake. And while that meant Kevin being killed, he couldn't really hate Gadreel for it. And he again tried to redeem himself by sacrificing himself to let Castiel escape and kill Metatron. So really, Kevin blamed the wannabe God for his death.    
  
And now he's back. And Gadreel is avoiding him like the plague and Kevin couldn't understand why. Well, he could, but he never said anything to the angel and was always nice to him in hopes they could be friends. So when Gadreel kept ducking and dodging him, he went to Sam and Dean for advice.   
  
"Well, he did y'know, burn your eyes out and kill you." Sam said, furrowing his brow."Yeah, but I never even mentioned it to him. Dude still Usain Bolt's it out of any room I'm in." "Try to corner him." Dean cut in, waving around his beer bottle, "Gadreel feels guilty about basically everything he's ever done. Try to convince him that you don't hate him and he might listen.” “Just give him time." Sam added. Kevin sighed and nodded.   
  
Over the next few weeks Kevin tried his damndest to get Gadreel to stay still long enough for them to talk. Eventually he cornered him. Sam and Dean were out on a hunt in Minnesota and Cas was out so the bunker was empty save Kevin and Gadreel. The angel was in the library, looking over the Men of Letters' Enochian translations of spells. "Gadreel?" Kevin said softly. His head shot up and he started gathering his things. "I'm sorry did you want to read in here? I'll take my leave if-" "No. I actually  wanted to talk to you. Can I sit?" Gadreel nodded and stared at the prophet nervously. "You've been avoiding me." "Well, I do try to keep a safe distance." "Safe? For who?" "I didn't think you would want to spend time around the one who killed you." "I mean, it sucked but, I get it. You wanted to go home. I know the feeling." Gabriel kept his wide eyed stare, "You don't hate me?" Kevin smiled and shook his head, "Nah. We're cool." And thus began their friendship.   
  
They didn't immediately become best friends, but Kevin could get Gadreel to have a whole conversation with him. The angel was still pretty guarded and careful as if Kevin would  turn on him at any moment. But the angel was loyal, sweet, a deadpan kind of funny and had a bitchface to rival Sam's. Kevin found himself unconsciously seeking out his company.

 

Dean teased him for his "crush," which he adamantly denied. "Oh c'mon Kev, can't hide those googly eyes." "What googly eyes? These are my eyes." "These eyes." Dean made the most ridiculous wide eyed awed face. "I don't make that face!" "That's what it looks like to me." "It does look somewhat similar to that, Kevin." "Cas, who's side are you on?!" "Dean, Cas, leave him alone. But, Kevin you really should do something about this crush though. You're eyesex is reaching Dean and Cas levels." Sam said, before returning his attention to his laptop. The brothers then began to argue over Dean and Cas's eyesex. And Kevin was still internally denying his crush. Sure, Gadreel was nice, and helpful. And sometimes he stood just a little too close (angels seemed to have no sense of personal space) and Kevin could smell his scent of something earthy and musky and just a little bit otherwordly. And okay, maybe he fantasized about that deep voice murmuring… things directly in his ear. His thoughts were interrupted by said angel entering the room. "I heard raised voices, is something the matter?" "Nah," Dean said, "just arguing over dinner."

 

Gadreel frowned, "All right. Kevin, may I speak with you? Privately." Kevin glanced back at Sam, Dean and Cas. They shrugged. "Uh, sure." He followed the tense angel out of the room.   
  
Once they were the hallway, Gadreel turned suddenly and Kevin found himself standing suffocatingly close to him. "We cannot be friends anymore, Kevin." Kevin blinked. "What." "I apologize, but I thought I could handle being in such close proximity to you as friends, but I can't." The angel's eyes were staring into Kevin's. "What are you talking about." "Kevin, I... feel things. For you. Things that no angel should ever feel for a human. Much less a prophet, even less so as I am the one who betrayed mankind." "Wait, are you saying you like me?" "Yes, again I apologize. I will take my leave now." He turned to leave, but Kevin caught his arm. "What? No, Gadreel I… I like you too." Kevin had a gentle smile on his face, but Gadreel was still frowning. "You shouldn't." "Why? Because you killed me? I told you I'm over it. Interestingly enough, worse things have happened to me." "Kevin, you are a prophet. I am the one who let the snake in the garden. You could do better. Do not settle for me." Kevin frowned and took a step closer, so they were nearly touching, "I'm not "settling" for anything,” he said fiercely, “I'm saying this because it's true. I like you, you like me. There is nothing standing between us so what the hell is your problem?" "Kevin," Gadreel put his hands on Kevin's shoulders, "I am not worthy." Kevin shrugs his hands off and grips his face, looking him dead in the eye. "Yes, you are. Now stop this self pitying bullshit so yo-we can be happy." Gadreel takes his hands and lowers them to his sides, stroking them. "Kevin, I know you mean well, but this is about so much more than my "self pitying bullshit". I am not someone who you should get close to, I have betrayed everyone’s trust. I dare not go back heaven in fear of being ostrasized again even though it is what I deserve. I have done enough wrong. I will not add trapping you with me as another deed.” He kissed Kevin on the forehead and walked away, leaving the prophet stunned.

 

The next few weeks were horrible for everyone involved. Kevin and Gadreel couldn't be in the same room and when forced to, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. One day,  they were all standing around the world table discussing a case when Kevin snuck the millionth glance at Gadreel from the corner of his eye and when Gadreel did the same they coughed awkwardly and looked away. Dean slammed his fist on the table, making them all jump. “Okay, enough you two.” “Dean,” Sam muttered. “No, Sammy, I'm  _ sick _ of this. Work out your damn problems so you can actually focus and stop acting like a bunch of teenagers.” Kevin shrugged his shoulders, “Well, um, I kinda am…” “Can it. When you either get together or stay friends come and get me.” Dean stalked off and Sam coughed and nodded his head at them as he left and Cas followed awkwardly.

 

Kevin and Gadreel looked at each other for a minute, “I'm sorry-” “This is my fault-” they began at the same time. They chuckled awkwardly. Gadreel began, “Kevin, I did not mean to hurt your feelings.” “Then what did you mean to do?” “Deter you. I told you, I am not the one to fall for. I just want you to be happy.” “You want me to be happy?” The angel nodded. “ _ You _ would make me happy.” “Kevin-” “No. Listen. I want you. I know all of the bad things that you’ve done and I forgive you. And if we’re together and it all goes to shit, you can tell me ‘I told you so’. But until then, will you give this a chance?” Gadreel looked at him for a minute before dropping his gaze and turning away. Kevin sighed and stood from his chair. He was walking away when he heard a quiet, “Yes.” Kevin turned, “Yes, what?” Gadreel lifted his eyes to Kevin’s, “I… want to try this. Are you sure you want to give me this chance?” Kevin chuckled softly, “Yes, you dumbass.”

 

Gadreel walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in the prophet’s neck. He pulled away slightly and cupped Kevin’s face and leaned in, “Is this okay?” he whispered softly, their lips barely brushing. Kevin nodded, gripping the angel’s  “Yeah.” the angel closed the distance between them and their lips met. The kiss was soft and hesitant. The angle was a bit awkward and painful because of their height difference but Gadreel pulled them flush together and lifted the prophet off the floor as he deepened the kiss.

  
They continued like this for a few minutes, kissing desperately until they were interrupted by Dean. “So, you two idiots finally sorted it out, huh?” They separated and a pink cheeked Gadreel set down an also very flustered Kevin. “I don’t know Dean, maybe you could take a page out of their book.” Sam commented. “And I don’t know what you’re talking about.” he snapped back. Castiel looked on with a confused head tilt. “What is Sam talking about?” “Nothing Cas, Sam’s being Sam.” “Oh, okay. But regardless, congradulations Kevin and Gadreel, I know keeping in all of those feelings must have been hard for you.” He said with a kind smile and didn’t hear Sam mutter, “Yeah, you  _ would _ know.” into his coffee mug and glaring at Dean when the elder elbowed him. “But, yeah, congrats you two.” Kevin and Gadreel nodded and they sat around the table again to discuss the case, Kevin and Gadreel holding hands under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to stay as true to the characters as I could so, how did I do? Catch me on tumblr at lesbianninjawrites.tumblr.com you can request a fic if you want, I don't do much with my life. I might write a destiel one, I'm not sure.


End file.
